


Showing is Caring

by cadkitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Messy Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He still wasn't sure how it had come up at all. They'd been talking, perhaps teasing a little, and Shiro had been kissing his neck, whispering all kinds of naughty things to him. Okay, so it was pretty obvious how it'd come up. So more accurately, he wasn't sure how Shiroknew.





	Showing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/gifts).



> As requested, pillow humping! (I know you probably don't know me from Tom, Dick or Harry, but let's be honest here, you said pillow humping and I said "oh my god, someone else is into this?!" and... here we are!)  
> Forgive me the random forays into fanon territory, there are things I just adore that I've picked up and decided are there to be held onto!  
> Beta: kate1zena

Keith shifted against the wall, hands pressed against it, palms flat, and his head ducked just enough to cast some of his hair down over his eyes, shielding him from Shiro's intense gaze. 

They'd been together months now. Hell, they'd even had sex – with the lights off, of course – but this, _this thing Shiro wanted_ , was different. It was personal to a level that Keith wasn't entirely certain he could confess to by way of _doing_ , which was exactly what Shiro had tentatively requested. 

He still wasn't sure how it had come up at all. They'd been talking, teasing a little, and Shiro had been kissing his neck, whispering all kinds of naughty things to him. Okay, so it was pretty obvious _how_ it'd come up. So more accurately, he wasn't sure how Shiro _knew_. 

Keith's mind clouded, repeating Shiro's whispered words from a few minutes before, the breathless confessions of how often Shiro thought about Keith, of how long he'd wanted him before they so much as agreed to try out a relationship. A shiver went up Keith's spine as he thought of Shiro's quiet groan and then his hoarse confession of, "I know you like to hump things to get off. _I want to see it_." The statement had been punctuated by Shiro's hand cupping him through his pants, his own hips arching up into the touch, heart pounding in his chest. He'd agreed before he could so much as think about what he was agreeing to do.

Now, he stood here, his hands the only part not shaking because they were pressed to the wall behind him. His heart dully thudded in his chest, a rushing sound in his ears he normally associated with severely confined spaces and little else. The frayed edges of panic ate at him until he took in a deep breath and pushed away from the wall. 

Shiro wasn't _making_ him do anything. He could back out if he wanted to. He could just say no. The fact was, he sort of didn't _want_ to say no. He was just embarrassed. He'd had too many years of close calls, of foster homes with little privacy, and of nosy people that wanted to call themselves his parents. He'd spent years rushing himself, finding ways to make himself cum faster or quieter for fear of being caught. This - his way of masturbating as quietly as possible - was one of the few remnants he'd been unable to relinquish, _particularly_ while on a spaceship full of people, and too far from home.

He shoved himself away from the wall and took the necessary steps to the bed, wiping his palms on his pants and stood there awkwardly, gazing at Shiro. Shiro, all spread out on his bed. Shiro... with the obvious tent in his pants that Keith had learned was nearly always a direct result of his own presence. Something eased inside of him and he curled his bare feet into the rug he'd scrounged up to place in his room. His fingers worked to open his pants, pushing them down along with his boxer briefs, leaving them in a pile at his feet as he stepped out of them and crawled up onto the bed.

His heart beat frantically as he grasped the pillow he always used for this, yanking it from under the one he slept with his head on and carefully folded it in half. Ignoring Shiro, he did his best to pretend he wasn't there, that he wasn't staring at him and waiting on him to do this. He held the pillow in place with one hand, reaching under the hem of his shirt to grasp himself and stroke, trying to fight down the blush in his cheeks as he brought himself to full hardness. 

Shuffling a little, he leaned over the pillow and then stuffed it down between his legs, arranging himself so his cock was pressed along the top of the plush fabric. He shifted until the edge of the pillow lightly rubbed over his hole when he rocked his hips, and finally _gave in_. Holding himself up with one hand, he leaned heavily on it and began to rock his hips quickly, cock rubbing frantically against the soft cotton of his pillowcase. 

It'd been harder at the Garrison with the scratchy pillow cases, the frustration of it starting to sting before he was done. Here, it was better, more like he was used to. The softer sheets of his adolescence, the rush that came with the give of the pillow he rutted against. He pushed his free hand against the front of the pillow, giving himself more friction as he outright humped it, his eyelids squeezing closed, his breath stuttering as pleasure crept up his spine. His balls were already tightening, knowing this usually meant fast and quiet: get off as quickly as he could so he wouldn't be caught. His toes curled and he felt the flush in his cheeks, the heat of his orgasm pooling low in his abdomen. He humped faster, gasping for air as he rode against the pillow – needy, wanting.

He could hear Shiro masturbating, the slide of his hand over his cock, the dull thud of hand against fabric at the end of every stroke. It reminded him he didn't need to cum just _yet_. This one time, he could draw it out, wait until he was ready to spill. His length twitched against the cotton, dampened it with precum and he nudged his cock against the wet spot, excited by it, rubbing the head in his own mess. He rocked back, let the fabric tease his hole as he rubbed against it, finally dared open his eyes and watch Shiro from under hooded lashes. 

Shiro was watching him intently and his grey eyes were bright, gaze intense. His cock was stiff and just as gorgeous as ever, a prize for Keith to look at while he rubbed on his pillow. His thighs spread more and he hunkered down again, fucking against the fabric as he stared at Shiro's cock. He'd never seen it quite like this. The darkness only yielded so much information, the faint glow from under the door or his alarm clock leaving too much to the imagination. But now, with half the lights on, he could see everything and _everything_ was glorious. 

Keith pulled his t-shirt back a little, letting Shiro see his dick as he sat up a bit and used both hands to hold the pillow in place, fucking against it needily, nearly panting as he did it, eyes intently watching what Shiro was doing. It took effort not to cum just like that, not to shoot all over his pillow while staring at Shiro frantically stroking his cock.

Shoving the pillow back down against the bed, Keith shifted closer to Shiro, knew what he wanted without reserve or self-judgement this time. He arranged himself just so, nestling his cock up in between the folded over halves of the pillow so he could fuck up into it, thrust his dick into the soft _hole_. He placed one hand between Shiro's thighs and leaned over, licked his lips, and glanced up at Shiro's face, watched the spark of arousal.

"Oh fuck _yes_ ," Shiro whispered. Keith leaned down and licked over the head of Shiro's prick, gathering up the salty precum and swallowing it down. He began to fuck his pillow-hole, every thrust into it turning itself into the fantasy of fucking while he sucked dick. He laved his tongue over Shiro's length, bathing it in saliva before sliding his lips down around him, swallowing him whole. He took him in nearly to the base, knowing his limits were exceeded by _all_ of Shiro, but understanding where he could stop and be just fine. It wasn't his first rodeo sucking this magnificent dick, after all. 

Bobbing his head, he moaned around him, sucked and licked and slurped noisily over the cock in his mouth, if only because he knew Shiro loved a show. He hunkered down and fucked his pillow, hips snapping quickly, arousal burning white hot down his spine, settling low in his belly, flaming to life somewhere behind his cock. He shoved one hand down to help him hold the pillow, curled the other in the sheets. Nothing in the world was going to stop him from cumming now.

His thighs burned, his breath caught, the cock in his mouth seemed to stretch him impossibly, and then he was frantically moaning around Shiro's cock, hips snapping as he pulsed white hot cum into the plush fabric of his pillow, shoving his prick against the dampness with every new spurt. 

"You're cumming... oh _fuck_ , you're doing it for me!" Shiro sounded so excited, sounded... like a man about to lose it.

Keith wasn't wrong. The hand in his hair, the aborted thrusts up into his mouth, and then Shiro was tensing, trembling, eliciting a strained little shout and a sigh of relief as cum began to flood his mouth telling him all he needed to know about how much this had turned his boyfriend on. He swallowed what he could and let the rest dribble down Shiro's cock, pulled up and spit on his cock before pushing himself back onto his knees to pull his pillow out from under him, unfolding it to reveal the damage he'd done. 

He and Shiro stared at it until Keith reached for the tissues beside his bed and began to mop it up. He spit on the clean side of the tissue and wiped at it again until it was just a damp spot, and he shoved the pillow back under the one designated for sleeping, not humping, and flopped down beside Shiro, watching him wipe up the mess Keith had left him with.

He caught Shiro's gaze and gave him a little embarrassed smile, ducking his head when Shiro beamed at him. He let Shiro tilt his head back up, allowed the bare hint of a kiss across his lips.

"That was the hottest thing ever,” Shiro whispered to him. He let it sink into his heart, easing the tension left in his body. "If you ever want to let me watch again... I want to see." Something swelled inside Keith and he knew... he probably would.


End file.
